


It's That Time of Year

by suzvoy



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Both Luke and Reid have lost the Christmas spirit - but a chance meeting changes things.





	It's That Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :) Whatever you do or don't celebrate, I hope you have a great day.
> 
> Luke/Reid AU, PG-13. Let's pretend airports and hotels work this way ;) Flufffffffffff.
> 
> Many, many thanks to the wonderful nel and d <3

It wasn't that Reid hated Christmas – he wasn't a complete Grinch. He did hate that it seemed to be more about spending money than anything else and that you absolutely couldn't escape it. No matter where he went this time of year – which, admittedly, was pretty much only to the hospital and back – he was bombarded with Christmas lights, decorations and the same dreary Christmas songs played over tinny speakers no matter which shops he was forced to venture in to. Those terrible Hallmark movies were always on TV and, hell, he couldn't even get a decent cup of coffee without having Christmas thrust in his face.

This year he was taking Christmas into his own hands by getting away from it all – but in the perfect end to Reid's perfectly crappy day, his flight had been cancelled.

In fact, all flights had been cancelled.

He'd seen it coming, but it didn't make the sight of the Departures board any easier to take. The whole point had been to get away from the cold and the snow and Christmas – but no. Of course not.

Outside of work, Reid never got what he wanted. Why should now be any different?

"Which flight's yours?" a voice asked next to him and Reid turned, surprised, to see a guy standing behind him.

"The one to Tahiti."

"Oh, me too!" the guy grinned, though it soon faded. "Merry Christmas to us, I guess."

Technically it wasn't Christmas until tomorrow, but it was close enough for him to appreciate the sentiment. "Christmas is all crass commercialism these days anyway," Reid told him. "That's why I was going out of the country – to get away from all that." Christmas hadn't meant anything to Reid for a long time anyway.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong," the guy had to agree. "I used to always say that Christmas is what you make of it, but these days..." he shrugged. "Luke," he finally introduced, cheerfully holding out a hand.

Giving in – there was nothing else to do to occupy himself, and at least this Luke made attractive company – Reid shook the hand. "Reid. Is that why you were flying off to Tahiti too?"

"Maybe not exactly," Luke made a face, acknowledging that the question was worth considering. "I just...needed something else, this year. Needed something different. Figured this was worth a try."

Reid got it. Personal crap. "Well, looks like neither of us will be getting what we want anyway," he said, gesturing to the CANCELLED notifications that were taking over the Departures screen. He'd known the snow storm was coming, of course – he wasn't an idiot, he paid attention – but it'd moved in much faster than anyone had anticipated. Frankly, he'd been lucky to make it to the airport safely and, from the way it was still coming down out there, might be trapped there for Christmas Day itself.

Merry Christmas to them, indeed.

Reid's stomach rumbled.

Amused, Luke glanced down at the stomach in question. "You keeping a monster in there?" Catching himself, he apologised. "Sorry, that's what I usually say to my little brother."

That made more sense. "I could probably eat a monster right now," he admitted. "But are we talking an under the bed kind or a hiding in the closet kind?"

Luke shook his head. "Thank God Ethan's not around to hear this conversation." Thinking about it, Reid could see how his last question could've been viewed as disturbing. "But if I had to choose..." Luke started playing along, "I'd have to go for the under the bed kind of monster. I figure the monster still in the closet has enough to deal with already." Grinning, he hoisted his travel bag further over his shoulder. "Come on," he suggested, "let's go find you some food."

Pleased that Luke just rolled with his sometimes absurd sense of humour, Reid decided he might as well follow – he did need some food. They hadn't been able to check-in, let alone drop off their suitcases, so they both had to drag them along behind them. Neither of their suitcases were huge, thankfully – Luke obviously packed nearly as lightly as Reid did though, from the look of him, probably packed a lot more hair-care products.

Unsurprisingly, everything that passed as a restaurant or coffee shop was packed. Reid saw more miserable-looking people than he thought possible, overheard too many tearful phone calls about Christmas being ruined and so many people complaining about how the airport 'hadn't been ready' – as if anyone could ever really be ready for having that much snow suddenly dumped on top of them.

They walked back and forth for over two hours, treading the same route from restaurants to coffee shops and back again. Somehow it wasn't as hellish as it could've been, and that frankly had a lot to do with Luke. He spent most of the time trying, and usually succeeding, in engaging Reid in conversation – usually about something or someone he'd seen nearby – cracked an occasional joke that was genuinely entertaining and soon revealed himself to be nearly as quick-witted as Reid.

"Thank God," Luke enthused when they finally collapsed into the booth. He'd been remarkably optimistic and cheerful the whole time, but now that they'd found somewhere to sit where they could get hot food from the show was over.

Service took forever, of course, but at least he had someone to talk to to help pass the time. Reid had never been one for small talk – usually because most people were annoying or boring or a combination of the two. Luke, however, had already proven entertaining enough and, as Reid had already observed, was easy on the eyes so at least he had a nice view.

"So," Luke began when they had their drinks and had finally ordered, "what do you do?"

Reid sipped at his drink and mused that he was amazed they hadn't even reached this subject yet. "I'm a doctor."

"Impressive," Luke said, sounding like he meant it. "What kind?"

"Neurologist."

He thought that over for a moment. "That's...the brain and nervous system, right?"

He nodded. "Got it in one."

"Are you good?"

"Extremely."

Luke grinned. "But not modest."

"What's the point in hiding your accomplishments?" Reid asked rhetorically. "I worked hard to get where I am, to get to the point where I get to have time off over Christmas. I'm not ashamed of it."

"Not saying you should be," Luke pointed out. "I just think that having that much confidence must feel good, that's all." Glancing down at his drink, Luke fiddled with the glass.

Reid frowned. "What about you?"

Luke looked back up at him. "Sorry?"

"What do you do?"

"Oh," he finally said in understanding, before shifting in place. "I, uh, work for a charity." He almost seemed ashamed, which seemed ridiculous.

"Anything I've heard of?"

"Maybe, actually, if you work in a hospital," Luke told him. "It's The Snyder-"

"Foundation," Reid finished after recognising the familiar start. "Of course I've heard of it." He'd become aware of it a couple of years ago when The Snyder Foundation had started working with hospitals across America to support LGBT+ kids undergoing treatment. They offered advice, support, information and, in some cases, even helped pay for their medical care. "Wasn't it started by some guy who was like twenty, twenty-one?" Reid remembered being impressed that a guy that young had accomplished so much already. "His name was Luke, I think. Luke Snyd-" Reid froze. And stopped speaking. And stared across at the guilty expression on Luke's face. "Your name is Luke."

"I guess you caught me," he admitted, endearingly. "Luke Snyder," he introduced formally, "at your service."

Reid just kept studying him, trying to work the guy out. "Why'd you try to hide who you are?"

"People who know about The Foundation can get weird about it," he admitted with a shrug. "Either begging me to pay for their medical care – which, trust me, I'd love to be able to do for everyone – or attacking me for supporting the LGBT community."

"Not literally." At least, he hoped not.

"There's been a couple of run-ins," Luke admitted, "but so far nothing serious."

Reid was honestly surprised this was the guy he was sitting across from right now. Luke wasn't a household name by any means but in the medical industry he was a big deal. Reid had referred patients to The Foundation himself, suggesting they make use of it's resources – it was particularly useful for LGBT teens whose families had all-but abandoned them. Not only did it support them while they were in hospital, but also put them in touch with other charities and support groups that'd be able to help them once they got out.

"Wow," Reid shook his head, leaning back against his booth.

"What?" Luke frowned.

"It's just...I'm always used to thinking of myself as being the most impressive person at the table, but..." he gestured across at Luke, "you might actually have me beat."

"Don't be ridiculous," he rolled his eyes, "you save lives every day."

"And you think your work doesn't do the same?" Reid asked seriously, making Luke pause. "I meant what I said earlier about accomplishments, but it doesn't just apply to me – you should be proud of everything you've done." He didn't even know why it bothered him so much that Luke was down-playing his work, he just knew that it did.

"Thanks," Luke said eventually, meeting Reid's gaze and smiling softly. "Just not used to anyone else saying that, I guess."

That honestly seemed ludicrous to him. "Why is that?" he asked genuinely. "You're attractive, you're loaded, you literally founded – and continue to run – a charity that helps a vulnerable part of our society...why is someone not telling you, every day, just how awesome you are?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Luke shot back, thankfully finding his confidence. "Or – not here specifically, but trying to get to Tahiti? I wanted Christmas my own way, for once."

Clearly, all was not well in the personal life of Luke Snyder. "Family problems?"

"Family problems," he confirmed, "ex-boyfriend problems. I realised that for all I was supporting them, no one was ever really supporting me and I couldn't stand the idea of having to get through another holiday season where we'd pretend to be the perfect family when we're absolutely anything but and-" Catching himself, he stopped and let out a breath. "Sorry."

"I asked," Reid pointed out.

"Still," Luke said, "we only just met and I'm dumping all this on you."

"Sounds like you need to talk to someone about it."

"Yeah, but you're practically a stranger," he argued, "and you don't seem the type of guy who'd willingly sit and listen to someone else's problems."

"Usually, no," he agreed, because it sure as hell didn't often very often. Almost never, in fact. "But I am the type of guy who only offers to do something if he means it, so if you want to talk, I can listen. Besides," he gestured around at the packed restaurant, "it's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Ah, so I have you trapped and at my mercy," Luke joked, as if that was the only reason someone would want to listen to him.

Which only proved to Reid that it was well beyond time that Luke talked about whatever it was he was dealing with. Luke hadn't been wrong earlier – Reid had never been the most sympathetic of people and usually didn't want to hear about other people's problems.

Something about Luke, though...

He couldn't clarify what it was, exactly – they'd barely spoken, in real terms – but he was interested, he was intrigued, and he actually wanted to listen to what Luke had to say. That alone almost never happened, and all three? Virtually unheard of.

"Yep, that's right," he drawled, "I can't get away. So, go on," he added, leaning forward and sending Luke a challenging look, "tell me all about your life. Surprise me."

That seemed to do the trick as Luke rose to the challenge, expression turning determined. "Oh, it is on, Doctor...actually, what is your last name?"

So much for that. "Oliver."

He nodded, before repeating himself, getting thoroughly back in character. "It is on, Doctor Oliver. Prepare to be shocked and amazed," he said, as he actually pulled up his sleeves, "and if I genuinely surprise you? You're paying for lunch."

"Deal," Reid agreed, grinning.

This was much more like it.

And something told him he was going to end up paying for their meal.

*

He was right.

In fact, Reid had honestly been so surprised by all the things Luke had shared with him – either the guy was the best actor who had ever existed, or every word of it had been true – that he happily would've paid for the next week's worth of meals.

Reid didn't even know where to start processing everything he'd just heard – then realised the real question was how had Luke coped with going through it all? Reid had been stunned just hearing about it, Luke had actually lived it. The fact that he was there at all, currently smiling across at Reid, was only further proof of his strength of character.

"So," Luke said, eventually, "I think that's pretty much it." He grabbed his drink, gulping down a healthy share after all the talking he'd just done.

It'd taken a long time but it'd also taken a long time for their food to arrive, so they were only just finishing their meal.

"Okay," Reid nodded, putting his fork down, "I can admit it. You win – I am officially shocked and amazed."

Luke grinned, raising his glass in a toast. "Ah, the sweet smell of success." Lowering the drink, his smile soon became less mocking, more heartfelt. "Thank you." When Reid frowned at him, he explained. "For goading me into talking to you – I didn't realise how much I needed to. I mean..." Shaking his head, he looked off to one side. "It was a lot. I don't think I ever really realised myself until just now. Man." Chuckling, he looked back at Reid. "My life is screwed up, right?"

"It's definitely been eventful," Reid conceded, "and even though you didn't specifically tell me why you're on your way to Tahiti for Christmas – beyond doing things your own way – I figure I know why."

"Oh?" Luke asked, intrigued.

"Sure," he explained. "Your Mom's an over-bearing, over-involved parent, who constantly conflates your relationship with your ex with her relationship with your dad, their relationship has been one long list of dramas after another, usually involving infidelity. Your ex is a tool who never appreciated anything you did for him and, despite the fact that you broke up with him three years ago, won't leave you alone. The rest of your home town sounds, quite frankly, nuts. You've been hospitalised countless times – even being paralysed, once – kidnapped, and held hostage more than once. You were almost killed by your boyfriend's dad, then had to put up with that idiot while he got married to give a woman he barely knew to give her a green card, then found out he'd enlisted without telling you and expected you to wait. You got kicked out of college for something you didn't do – because of him, again – got hit on by your granddad – and, oh, Douche McGee didn't support or believe you again and then he cheated on you with his college advisor. And though some members of your family were generally supportive, no one ever really asked how you were dealing with all this, or offered to listen so this year you thought – screw it. It's time I finally put myself first."

Luke stared at him, wide-eyed.

"So," Reid asked. "How'd I do?"

"Nailed it," he admitted. "It wasn't because of one thing, you know? It was a...culmination."

"Sounds like there was plenty to culminate with."

Luke chuckled, making a confused face. "I'm not sure that sentence even makes sense."

"There's a lot about me that doesn't make sense," Reid said easily, which people often told him but honestly he thought he was pretty uncomplicated as far as people went.

Checking the Departure screens up in the restaurant, he could seen there'd been no change from that gloomy CANCELLED display.

Ah, well. For once, things actually could've been worse.

"Well, I'll settle up," he continued, "and then what do you say we go grab some decent coffee?" He didn't know if it was even possible to learn more about Luke at this point, but he knew he wanted to try.

"Sounds good," Luke smiled, "only this time, I'm paying – as a thank you."

Reid didn't need the thank you, but he wasn't about to turn down coffee. "Deal."

They both tried to flag someone down to pay, but it took a while. Eventually they escaped from the packed restaurant, suitcases trailing behind them, and headed straight for one of the coffee shops they'd seen multiple times in their travels. The line was monstrous, but Luke helped pass the time by sharing stories of Christmas' past – mostly funny ones, this time, so at least his life hadn't been a complete hellhole.

Once they had their drinks they didn't even try to find a table in the coffee shop, instead gratefully fleeing from the overcrowded space.

"So, what about you?" Luke asked as they trundled along, looking for somewhere to sit.

"What about me?" he replied. "Apart from being an unparalleled genius and amazingly attractive?"

"Right," he said dryly, "apart from that. No, come on," Luke urged afterwards. "I've told you all about my life. It's only fair I get to hear something about yours."

He'd been worried this might happen. "At no point did I indicate this was a quid pro quo deal."

"True," Luke conceded, nodding silently to two chairs that had just opened up right next to each other in one of the numerous waiting areas. They immediately hurried over, conversation abandoned while they snatched the chairs out from under the nose of an annoyed-looking straight couple.

Luke quietly apologised but didn't move. Reid just smiled at them too-nicely.

"Anyway," Luke continued, once they'd settled and arranged themselves to be as comfortable as possible, "like I was saying, while it's true you never agreed that you'd share details of your life too, I have to wonder – what is it you're afraid of? If it's that you've had your own share of crappy times, too, well it's not like I can't sympathise. If it's that you don't like sharing personal details with strangers, well at this point I'd argue that we're far from strangers. If it's that you're too emotionally emasculated-"

"Will you stop?" Reid pleaded. "I give already." Pausing, he took in Luke's smug grin. "Anyone ever tell you just how stubborn you are?"

"And then some," he announced proudly, before turning more serious. "No, but honestly – I feel like I need to pay you back, somehow, that paying for this," he gestured with his coffee, "doesn't even being to cover the way you offered to listen to me today, so I figure the least I can do is offer the same." He smiled gently. "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm more than happy to listen – without judgement."

The funny thing was, now that he thought about it, he and Luke had a lot more in common than he'd realised. When was the last time anyone had ever listened to Reid's problems? A lot of that was his own doing, he couldn't deny it, but since hitting 35 a couple of years ago – and knowing that 40 wasn't far off – he'd started thinking that his career wasn't the only thing that mattered, that having someone around to share crap with – good and bad – might be worthwhile.

Reid wasn't about to say that guy was Luke – they'd only known each other for a few hours, after all – but he'd never been drawn to someone else so quickly, either. It wasn't just the physical attraction, though that was certainly there.

Did he really want to open up to this guy?

"Okay," Luke said, when Reid still hadn't spoken, "if you really don't want to share anything I totally get it. But if it's because you're not sure, think about it this way," he turned further in his chair, making it easier to look Reid in the eye, "we're in an airport, right?"

Was this a trick question? "...yes?"

He nodded. "So everything here is...transitory. Changing. Liminal."

"Not a word I hear every day."

"I write," Luke shrugged, then continued. "My point is – where better than here to share things, get stuff off your chest before moving on to the next part of your life? You can leave it all behind," he gestured around with his cardboard coffee cup, "and start afresh."

"It's a nice thought," Reid confessed, and if he hadn't already decided Luke was a romantic, that would've done it, "except for the fact that everything's grounded and we can barely leave our coffee cups behind."

"True," he admitted, "but the point still stands. We won't be trapped here forever – not that I'm minding the company," he added with a smile, "but we'll be out of the airport eventually and...honestly, Reid, I feel so much better already, being able to actually talk about all that stuff for once. I'd love it if you could experience what that's like too."

Oh, hell. "I'm not going into detail."

"Okay," Luke said, perking up.

"Just the basics," he insisted.

Luke nodded seriously. "Of course."

Right.

So.

His life.

He began with his parents, because they were good memories he liked thinking about. Reid found he went into more detail about them than he'd originally intended because one memory led to another, then another and they all made him smile.

When he got to their death, he used much less detail. He talked about it matter-of-factly, giving the bare facts. He didn't talk much about his uncle, either, although he was sure it was obvious that he'd hated Angus and Angus had plainly hated him.

There wasn't much to say about his education – he'd been brilliant and done extremely well. The same could be said for his career. Though he was known for being arrogant, and certainly prided himself on his accomplishments, it wasn't like he walked around all the time announcing everything he'd done to anyone who would listen. He only really shoved his accomplishments in people's faces if they were particularly obnoxious or he was trying to make a point.

Usually that they needed to listen to what he was saying, because he was almost always right.

"You ever have any patients you were particularly close with?" Luke asked, curious. "I always wondered how doctor's live with that – genuinely liking someone they're treating, maybe even someone they know is going to die."

His mind instantly went to Annie. "We're taught to compartmentalise," he replied instead. "My patients are nothing more to me than a mystery to be solved."

"Bull," he said back firmly. "I don't buy that for a second – and I don't think you really do, either."

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Think you got me all figured out already, huh?"

"Maybe not entirely," Luke gave, "this look into your past hasn't been as revealing as I'd hoped. But given how nice you've been to me? There's no way you don't care about your patients. Maybe you don't like admitting it," he said seriously, holding Reid's gaze, "but there's no way you don't care."

Damn him. "Annie Judd," he forced out, placing his now-empty cup carefully beneath his chair. "She was just a kid."

Encouraging, Luke smiled gently. "Tell me about her."

He'd talked to plenty of people about plenty of aspects of Annie's case. He didn't think he'd ever once talked about what she was like as a person. "She had a nice smile."

"Nice?"

"Brave," Reid went on, getting sucked in by the memories, "like she knew that we were worried for her. She wanted us to know that it was gonna be all right." She'd been stubborn, too. "I was the one that was causing her pain, cutting into her skull, sticking her with needles, ordering chemo, but she always lit up when I walked in the room. I miss that smile." He shook his head, slightly. "Nobody smiles when I walk in a room." That was certainly the truth. "Most of the time they act like it's the grim reaper, and I'm okay with that, but I didn't want to be that for Annie." It'd been the first time he'd really cared what a patient had thought about him.

Luke studied him sadly. "She didn't make it, did she?"

"No," he told him. "I managed to give her a year longer than she would've had, but in the end it wasn't enough." He wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Luke said quietly, thoughtfully, carefully reaching over to touch the back of his hand.

Shocked, Reid stared down at their hands when his expected reaction of yanking his hand away suddenly didn't happen. He actually kind of...liked it. "Thanks," he said roughly, looking back up at him. "But maybe we can talk about something just a little less depressing?"

Chuckling, Luke patted his hand once more before pulling away. "I guess we have been on a downer. Okay," he nodded, fixing Reid with a determined grin, "to cheer things up, we're only allowed to share good memories from now on. We'll take turns." Sounded less traumatising at the very least. Luke leaned in close. "So, best memory from Medical School – go."

Smiling, Reid opened his mouth and began.

*

"-and then," Luke continued with a laugh, "we started jumping on the bed."

Wait, what? That had not been where Reid had expected the story to go at all. "So the two of you were finally alone together."

"Yep."

"In a bedroom."

He grinned. "Yep."

"With a bed."

"Yep."

"And you wanted to have sex." Luke had at least made that much obvious.

"Definitely."

Yeah, he still didn't get it. "....so you started jumping on the bed?"

"I was nervous, okay," Luke admitted, quietly laughing at himself. "I really wanted to have sex but Noah had never seemed as sure and it'd become this thing."

From everything he'd heard, he couldn't blame Noah for having some issues, but really? Jumping on a bed instead of using said bed very enthusiastically with Luke? Not for the first time, it was clear to Reid that this Noah had needed to change his priorities. "Please tell me your actual first time didn't involve any jumping on a bed."

"I can tell you that and it's actually the truth," Luke confirmed, smiling. "It was pretty good, actually, as far as first times go."

"Good," Reid nodded, meaning it. It was all-too-easy for first times not to be great.

"What about yours?" Luke asked, curious. "If you don't mind-"

"Nah, it's fine," he interrupted. "Mine was good, too," he shrugged. "Dating someone had never been my priority, so I was in med school when it happened. It was just physical but he was more experienced than me and made sure I had a good time." It was all Reid could've asked for, to be honest.

"I'm glad," he said sincerely. "Have there been many since?"

"A few," he shrugged. "Like I said, that part of my life hadn't been something I'd thought about much – not until recently, anyway. So, yeah, I've slept with my fair share of guys over the years, but mostly because they were convenient and I wanted to get off."

Luke thought it over, seemingly without judgement. "You said you hadn't thought about it much until recently – what changed?"

"I got older," he admitted. "Started realising that maybe there is something to that 'going through crap together' thing."

Luke frowned, studying him closely. "Just how old are you?"

He made it sound like Reid was the crypt keeper. "37. You?"

"24."

"Just a kid," he remarked, shaking his head.

"And you're an old man," Luke teased.

"With age comes experience," he retorted and that was definitely a flush on Luke's face. Interesting. "What about you?"

"Dating?" Luke asked, continuing after Reid nodded. "There's been a few guys since Noah, but most of the guys my age just seem to want to have fun. And while I did 'have fun' with a couple of them," he admitted, "in the end it wasn't for me. Honestly, I think at this point I'm just built to be in a relationship instead of just 'having fun'."

"A serial monogamist?"

"Something like that," he grinned, "although the 'serial' part hasn't really worked out yet." Pulling his phone out, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, I can't believe it's nearly five already. Must be the company," he told Reid, turning his eyebrows towards him as he put his phone away. "Normally waiting around in an airport is about as much fun as waiting around in a hospital – time slows to an unbearable crawl."

Reid had done his fair share of waiting in airports, but he didn't remember ever waiting in a hospital for anything other than work. "I don't remember ever having to wait around in a hospital for someone I care about. Is it really that bad?"

"Oh God, it's awful," Luke said instantly. "I mean, sure, being a patient is worse but when you're waiting to see someone you love, or waiting to find out what's going to happen to them and nothing happens for the longest time?" He shook his head. "I swear, it's a form of torture. And even though all you're doing is just sitting there, all day, it's exhausting and completely draining. By the end of it you feel like you've run a marathon – mentally, anyway."

Well that sounded all kinds of fun. "Maybe I'll give that relationship stuff a pass after all."

"No, don't say that," Luke urged passionately. "Even with the risks and downsides, it's absolutely worth it."

How was this guy still so optimistic after everything he'd been through? "You can really still say that? After everything Noah put you through?"

"Look, it was far from perfect," he said bluntly, "and I know now the part I played in that and the part Noah played, too. But it could also be amazing," he continued, face transforming into a delighted smile. "Sharing that kind of emotional intimacy with someone is like nothing else I've experienced. Honestly," he added, eyeing Reid cautiously for the first time, "not to weird you out, but the conversations we've had today is probably the closest I've come since."

It probably should have weirded him out, but this was the most he'd ever opened up to another human being himself, so it wasn't as if he didn't understand where Luke was coming from. "I've always excelled at everything," he said instead. "Stands to reason that I'd be awesome at this emotional intimacy stuff without even trying."

"Oh, of course," Luke retorted with warmth in his eyes, "I'm sure that's what it is."

Smiling back at him, Reid nonetheless found himself thinking over what Luke had observed earlier – that the day was drawing on. "We should probably try and figure out what we're going to do about arrangements for tonight." He didn't relish the idea of spending the night in an airport, but there was no way they'd make it into the city now. He'd overheard a couple of times that they'd managed to keep the shuttle to and from the airport hotels going, but at this point there was no way they'd be able to get a room.

Or so he thought.

"Actually..." Luke admitted cagily, "I have a room already." Reid just blinked at him in surprise so Luke kept talking. "Halfway to the airport I realised that it was much worse than they'd anticipated, so I called around the hotels and managed to get a room, just in case I ended up needing it. They said it was lucky I called when I did – the only room they could give me has a double bed."

Incredible. "And you didn't share this information before why?"

"Well we were strangers, at first," he said, "and then by the time we weren't I thought offering to let you share my room would make it look like I was...you know..." his face was flushed again, "hitting on you. Not that you're not attractive," he rushed to add, "because you are. And not that I don't like you – because I do, a lot, actually. But I also don't want you to think that if I invite you along that I'm expecting anything."

Reid pressed his lips together, amused. "For the record? I'd have no problem with you hitting on me."

"I...wait," he blinked, sitting up, "really?"

Wasn't it obvious? "Luke, I've spent literally the whole day talking to you and you must know me well enough by now to know that I don't do that for just anyone. Did that not give you a hint that I might be interested in you?"

"Well I hoped," he confessed, "but you're definitely different to Noah and the other guys I've dated before."

He took that as a compliment. "Thank you."

Luke made a face, then re-considered. "Actually, that probably is a good thing. So," he studied Reid carefully, "if I did say you're welcome to share my room tonight, what would your answer be?"

"First, I'd thank you for your kind offer," he said too-formally, making Luke grin, "and that I'd like to take you up on it. But then I'd also clarify," Reid went on seriously, "that just because I like you doesn't meant that I expect anything out of it either. If we both decide, later, that we want it to be something else, I can't say I won't be happy about it. But, as far as I'm concerned, right now all we're going to do is share a room. Maybe a bed," he added, "unless you're expecting me to sleep on the floor."

"I think we can manage to share the bed," Luke grinned, scrunching up his nose like he was thinking about it. "The real question is if we can even get there safely in the first place."

"Well then," he announced, standing up, "let's find out."

Just like everything else, the line at the information desk went on forever, and they had to put up with a lot of angry customers. Eventually, though, they made it to the front, where the frazzled woman at the desk was clearly grateful that neither of them were shouting at her. She confirmed what Reid had overheard – there was a shuttle service still running to the hotels, though it was slow and unreliable.

They'd take it.

They followed her instructions about where to wait for it – it wasn't at the usual pick-up point, apparently – and though they had to wait nearly ninety minutes, at least Luke was there to distract him.

What made it even nicer was that Luke had quietly started flirting with him.

On the bus they were forced to huddle up close to each other – Reid couldn't say he was sad about it – and the journey was long and cold. He couldn't really say it was miserable, though, because for once, most of the people on the bus seemed to be determined to make the best out of a bad situation. Someone started playing Christmas music on their phone and when the driver didn't complain, someone else started singing along.

And then someone else, and then someone else. Soon, almost the entire bus was singing along to what had to be some kind of Christmas playlist.

It was one of the most ridiculous things Reid had ever been witness to – but it made Luke grin like a fool as he sung along proudly (and badly), so he didn't grouch too much and just tried to let it distract him instead of focusing on the fact that he was jammed inside a frozen tin can.

Well over an hour later, they squeezed out of the bus, music and laughter following behind them as they went. Reid found his spirits had lifted despite himself and was even able to wait patiently – despite all the waiting they'd done that day already – while Luke checked in.

The room wasn't the most impressive he'd ever seen but right then it might as well have been a thousand-dollar-a-night castle fit for a prince. Flopping down face-first on the bed, Reid groaned at how comfortable it was.

Chuckling behind him, Luke started moving around. "Old age catching up with you?"

Reid heard the sound of the television going on and turned himself over, propping the top half of his body up with his elbows. He very deliberately held Luke's gaze. "Hmm, all these cracks about my age and yet I'm willing to bet I could teach you a thing or two about keeping up with me."

As expected Luke's face flushed, though he didn't look away. "That's not fair," he complained, gesturing towards Reid's everything, apparently, "when you're all..."

Cutting him some slack, Reid slid forward until he was sitting on the end of the bed instead, and paid attention to what Luke had gone back to doing – which seemed to be flicking through every channel their TV had access to. When he hit a Christmas movie – not one Reid recognised, it seemed to be one of those Hallmark romance movies, God help him – he smiled happily and put the remote down on the side.

Grabbing the room service menu from the same side – it'd been hours since they'd eaten, now – Reid nodded towards the TV. "Didn't get enough Christmas from the journey here?"

"I used to love Christmas," Luke admitted, sitting down next to him, "but it hasn't been special for a long time. I know part of that's because it's more magical when you're a kid, but I think a lot of it – for me especially – is because of my family. There was always some...drama or disaster to be dealt with, we could never just enjoy the day. When I was too young to know any better, Christmas was always this amazing day, but as I got older and saw the truth about my family..." he shrugged. "I know it's better seeing them how they really are, but it's ruined Christmas for me, you know? That's why I was really going to Tahiti," he explained. "Partly to get away from the drama, but partly because Christmas didn't really mean anything to me anymore anyway. But then..." he smiled faintly. "What happened on the bus. Even meeting you today, spending time with you – how good you've been to me. It's reminded me just how much I used to love Christmas, how much I really believe in goodwill to all men – and yes, I know how cheesy that sounds," he added knowingly, "but it's true anyway. And as much as I wouldn't trade meeting you for anything right now," he said honestly, "I'm also kind of kicking myself for not booking a flight to Lapland or something instead." Shaking his head at himself, Luke looked down at his hands. "Anyway," he announced as he stood up, rapidly changing topics, "I'm going to take a shower. I should warn you it's the one thing I let myself indulge in so I'll probably be in there for a while," Luke said, turning to face Reid. "You need to use it before I head in?"

"I'm fine," Reid said quietly, still watching Luke intently. For the first time that day Luke had seemed kind of embarrassed about what he'd admitted and for the life of him Reid couldn't figure out why.

Hoisting his suitcase onto the bed, Luke unzipped it and took a few items out. "Okay," he said eventually, "back in a bit."

"See ya," Reid replied absently, pretending like he was flicking through the TV.

The moment the bathroom door closed, he dove for the phone.

Luke really hadn't been kidding – he did take ages in the shower. This worked to Reid's advantage, however, and fortunately gave him the time he needed to answer the door and frantically move around trying to get everything ready. The member of hotel staff who'd brought the decorations for him even stayed to help, which he appreciated, though he didn't appreciate the smirk she kept sending him the entire time.

In the end they got just about everything up and she quietly disappeared with the healthy tip Reid slipped her.

Double checking everything was looking the best it could, Reid then had nothing else to do but sit there and wonder why he'd even just done that.

Honestly, there wasn't much to wonder about. Somehow, through the course of what should have been one of the most annoying days of his life, he'd met Luke instead. And, crazy as it seemed, all he wanted was to see Luke smile. And if he could bring a little bit of Christmas magic back to him, too? Well, that certainly didn't hurt.

Reid had just flicked back to the Christmas movie, musing to himself that he was definitely getting cheesy in his old age when the bathroom door finally opened and Luke stepped out. He'd re-dressed, though he had bare feet, and of course his hair was damp.

He'd only taken two steps when he froze, frowning around at the room. "It's not just me – these decorations weren't here when I went in there, right?"

Reid lounged on the bed with the remote control, faking nonchalance. "Don't know what you're talking about." Man, but it was hard to keep this particular poker face.

"Reid," Luke demanded, breaking out into a grin as he stepped closer, taking everything in. "What did you do?"

Reid followed Luke's gaze, seeing everything he was seeing. A couple of small, well-decorated Christmas trees – one on the side by the TV, another on the round table in the corner of the room. They hadn't been allowed to attach anything 'new' to the wall, but the woman who worked there had even gone to the trouble of taking down the two bland, mass produced pictures and replaced them with obviously fake but still attractive-looking wreaths. Reid had turned off the overhead lights, just leaving the lamps on and the curtains had been left open so they could see the snow in the darkness outside – that was pretty Christmassy, too.

It wasn't all that impressive, really, but the room was definitely a hell of a lot more festive than it'd been fifteen minutes ago.

Shrugging, Reid placed the remote to one side before finally sliding off the bed. "Might have made a call," he admitted, and he really couldn't keep hiding his smile now that he saw Luke's head-on. "Sold them a sob story, told them that you had to have a special Christmas Day tomorrow – also promised them a huge tip, which I'm sure mattered more," he admitted.

"So these are...wait," Luke began, nodding to the tree by the TV, "are these the decorations from downstairs?"

"Spares," Reid nodded. "Apparently a few get stolen every year – can you believe that? – so they always have a few spares laying around. I know it's not...impressive," he admitted, because when he'd thought this up he'd pictured it looking a lot better, "but you were talking about Christmas being magical and it hasn't been that way for me for a long time, either. After my parents died," he swallowed, "Christmas as I knew it basically stopped. Angus was...not a fan, so I wasn't really allowed to celebrate it either."

Luke's face had turned mutinous. "I hate your uncle."

"Join the club," he nodded. "Anyway, after that I was focused on my education and career and...I just told myself I didn't have the time. No one was ever there to celebrate it with me anyway, so what was the point? When I was a kid Christmas for me had always been about family and loved ones and..." he shrugged, "...I didn't have any of those anymore." Luke's lower lip was wobbling suspiciously. "Don't you start," Reid warned.

Luke nodded firmly. "I am manfully holding back my tears."

"I appreciate it," Reid told him and wasn't even joking. "But today," he continued, gesturing towards the window, "the snow. Meeting you. That ruckus on the bus. Managed to get through even to my cold, dead heart and I actually feel...Christmassy again."

"Trust me," Luke said, stepping closer, placing a hand over Reid's chest as he stared at him intently. "Your heart is anything but cold and dead."

Crap like that was exactly the kind of thing Reid had always found hard to deal with. It was heartfelt, it was undeniably how Luke really felt and it was sappy as hell – but today, Reid liked it. "I figure that has a lot to do with you," he said honestly, because he sure as hell wouldn't have pulled this crap for just anyone.

Tipping his head to one side, Luke looked at him emotionally before his gaze moved down to Reid's mouth. Dragging his gaze back up, he looked Reid in the eye before slowing leaning in.

Not being an idiot, Reid didn't pull away, so instead got to feel Luke's heat and warmth. The firmness of his body, the softness of his lips. The scrape of his stubble against Reid's face and it was the best first kiss Reid had had for a long, long time.

And then Luke's stomach rumbled.

Laughing through his nose, Luke pulled away. "Sorry," he grinned. "My turn, I guess?"

Smiling, Reid stroked a comforting hand down his arm and reached for the room service menu. "C'mon. Let's see what goodies they have. We'll worry about the other stuff later."

Looking at him gratefully, Luke leaned in to give Reid a peck on the mouth – then used the distraction to snatch the menu out of his grasp. Reid gaped at him.

"You snooze, you lose," Luke teased, moving to the other side of the bed, out of reach.

"You are paying for that later," Reid told him.

"I hope so," he shot back, embarrassed but determined at the same time.

When they eventually called down for food, Reid also asked if Room Service could hit them up with some 'supplies'. Luke looked just as embarrassed about that, too, but didn't object.

"Just in case," he said afterwards, wanting Luke to know he meant it.

"Oh, no, it's smart," he said boldly, surprising Reid a little, "it's just that they'll know about it."

"Trust me," he snorted, "this is a hotel. They've seen far worse." That was something he was trying not to think too much about, to be honest. If he let himself think too much about the kinds of things that'd already happened at some point on their bed – despite the fact that everything had been cleaned – he'd probably never get it up at all.

The food – and supplies – took a while to arrive but they did, eventually. They sat on the end of the bed, plates on their laps as they devoured their respective meals – Reid had gone for a burger, Luke for a BLT – eyes glued to a different, terrible and completely addictive Hallmark movie. At some point they disposed of their plates and moved further up the bed, leaning against the headboard. Then they slid down, leaning against each other, Reid's head on Luke's shoulder.

At some point, he just nodded off.

It was some ungodly hour of the morning when Luke shook him awake. "Reid," he said quietly, "we both fell asleep – it's after midnight. Come on, get under the covers," he urged.

Reid still felt half-asleep, to be honest, but he managed to wrestle his way out of his clothes before getting under the covers and gratefully pressing up against a very warm Luke. "Sorry," he muttered. "This is not what I had planned. Wanted to..." he yawned against Luke's head, "...woo you."

"Trust me," Luke said warmly, turning to look at him, "you did."

Geez, the guy was sappy. Reid liked it a surprising amount. Then he finally realised what Luke had said when he'd woken him up. "It's Christmas."

"It is," he smiled across at him. "Merry Christmas," he said, before asking curiously, "so what sob story did you tell them?"

Reid's brain was too tired for this. "What?"

"The hotel," Luke continued, "you said you sold them a sob story about today needing to be special for me."

"Oh, that," he shifted, yawning again. "I said we were meant to be going on holiday together and that I was going to propose on Christmas Day because it was your favourite day of the year." Realising that he'd just admitted all that – and noticing the shocked expression on Luke's face – he quickly went on, actually feeling his own face start to flush. "I just thought, you know, that it needed to be big enough to persuade them to help out-"

"I get it," Luke interrupted kindly. "It's all very logical."

Logical. Right. "Yep."

"Though I can still think of at least ten other scenarios where you use any other excuse than proposing to me," he then continued, not-so-kindly. In fact, his grin was kind of evil.

"Well, hell," Reid said, finding the energy to sit up, "if you don't want the decorations we'll just send them back-"

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Luke insisted, dragging Reid back down. They were both grinning at each other when they got there. "Don't worry, I know you're not about to propose to me," Luke assured him. "Today has been...weird and meeting you has been amazing but that's a little fast even for me. But...how about..." he said thoughtfully, "if we do make it to Tahiti in the end, how about you come stay in my suite-?"

"Yes."

"It's incredible, the best hotel there apparently and..." His brain finally caught up with him. "Wait, yes?" He'd obviously been gearing up for the big sell.

"Luke, I already told you I like you. I don't need any convincing."

Obviously pleased, Luke snuggled towards him. "Still not used to that."

"Me liking you?"

"You being so open about it," he corrected.

Huh. "I may not be a...fan of the more 'romantic' ways of saying things, but what's the point in hiding it?"

"You'd be surprised," Luke said wryly, before sighing and moving on. "Anyway, the way it's still coming down out there, we'll probably be trapped here for a while before we ever get to Tahiti."

"That's a real shame," he said sarcastically, because they were warm, well-fed and he was currently sharing a bed with Luke so things could've been much, much worse.

"I can't say I'm really sorry," Luke agreed, "that things worked out the way they did. It's a strange start to Christmas," he admitted, biting his lip hopefully as he held Reid's gaze, "but I have a feeling it might be the best one yet."

There he went again, saying things in a way that Reid wasn't exactly comfortable with – but the sentiment was one he could agree with completely.

He had safety and Luke and, right then, that was all he really needed. When they woke in the morning they might make use of those condoms – or maybe they wouldn't. Either way, crazy as it seemed, what he was actually looking forward to more was just spending the day with Luke, getting to know him even better and finding out if it really was going to be the best Christmas yet.

He was willing to bet the answer was yes.

Smiling to himself, Reid closed his eyes and pressed up against Luke. "Yeah," he said warmly, "I think we've got that one in the bag."

~FINIS


End file.
